Mercenary Starts Anew
by Silbern
Summary: The life of a Mercenary turns around when he finds himself living in a ninja village with the next generation ninja's. A new type of unknown force threatens the fire country and Mara follows his heart as a mercenary, but what will it lead too?
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1

"What are we to do?" a young woman with bright white hair said as she held her baby in her hands that were wrapped in a soft blanket. The man sitting across from her only looked at her with sad eyes as she started to cry. He knew he must give away the child to be able to feed his wife and himself for tomorrow.

"We.. have to..give him away" he stuttered. "We cannot support him; you and I both know that" the man said trying to gain his confidence.

The woman cried as the tears drop onto her child's forehead causing the child to stir in his sleep. She looked upon the child once more before slowly and with shaking hands to her husband. She knew she could not do it herself.

The man reached for the child and tried to not look at his wife as she looked away. The man gave the baby one last before putting on his coat and headed towards the door. He opened it to find it raining with all its might, as to be expected from the Water country.

The woman walked to her husband and child and grabbed a hold of his coat sleeve to stop him from heading out of the door. She placed a small package in the blanket with the baby. Her husband was confused at first then nodded his head as she looked at him before he gave her a kiss and walked out into the rain.

"What have I done" the woman said as she slid on her back, on the door to the ground. 'Gods protect my child through his life, be his armour and shield' she prayed to her son that was being carried away from her forever. She got up and headed to bed.

The father went into town hoping to find the only person that would take his child in. He searched high and low until he found his friend at the docks about to depart.

The older man looked up to see his long time student wave to him. He waved back wondering what has gotten into him to come into the down pour. His student walked up to him and bowed slightly as he spoke "sensei I have a favour to ask you".

"Speak disciple" the older man said with a curious look in his eyes. He looked his former student head to toe to find him holding a small bundle in his arms. 'Interesting, a child perhaps?'

"Sensei, my wife and I have a child that we cannot support and need you to look after him and train him in the way of the mercenary like you have done with me when I was young" he said as he kneeled with the child raised in front of his sensei's face as if offering a present.

"Get off your knees and head into the boat were we can discuss this under a roof" the sensei demanded as he snuggled the child in a warm embrace. 'The child has red pupils interesting' he thought as he inspected the child while entering the boat.

"First of all, yes I will take your child under my wing" he said as his old student face went from sadness to sudden happiness in an instance. "Second, does your child have a Kekkei Genkai?" asked the old man as he set the child on his bed.

"Yes he does, from his mother's side. When he or others that are close to him are in danger he can summon armour and a weapon." The father paused as he looked at his son who was sleeping soundly on his bed. "But beyond that we don't know, every family member has different armour and weapons. But beware, some armours are rumoured to have more power than others or have a special ability"

"Hmmm, sounds like he will be a handful" the old man said with a chuckle.

"I most depart to comfort my wife, he has taking this the hard to her heart" he said as reached for his coat. He left with half of his body out the door to only look back to see his only child one more time. A tear rolled down his cheek but was camouflage by the rain as he shut the door behind him and left his child for ever. 'Good bye Mara'


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Konoha!

Chapter 2 **REMEMBER! REVIEW!**

"Look at you, 13 years old and healthy and strong as an ox" said the old man as he laughed loudly as he steered the cart being pulled by two black horses. The young boy only looked at him with red eyes and gives him a grunt.

The young boy only played with a little medallion that hung around his neck that spelled Mara on the back.

His long white hair played in the wind as he looked at the tall trees, 'why am I here of all places?' he thought to himself.

His sensei saw him play with his medallion, "you know you were only a small baby with the most ferocious eyes I've ever seen" the sensei said a smile. "Your dad delivered you on the hope that you would be a powerful mercenary like himself".

"Thanks dad" said the boy in a low tone.

"Mara! Give your father more credit then he's worth! He could have given you to gods know what" outbursted Mara's sensei.

Mara honestly didn't care about his father or mother. 'hell! I've never even SEEN my mother or father!'

"Are we there yet? I want to kill something already" Mara said as he picked something out of his ears.

His sensei only sighed and looked at his pupil, 'you're definitely different then your father'

As if by magic a giant wall with a huge wooden gate appeared out of the wooded outline.

"Finally were here!" said Mara as he sat up straight.

"Now remember, you're on your best behaviour for are client, and for the love of the gods don't threaten them...again" said sensei with a pleadful voice directed at Mara.

Mara only rolled his eyes "Fine sensei, but only if I get some action!"

The cart rolled up to the front guards. "What is your business here mercenary?" asked one of the guards eyeing up the cart and passengers for anything hidden.

"The Hokage asked for our assistance" said the sensei as he reached over Mara to hand the authentication papers.

The guard took a second to make sure to look over the papers before saying that their real deal. "They clear, head towards the big building" the guard said as he pointed towards a big building near a cliff in the distance.

With a courteous nod from the sensei they were off towards their employer building.

"Sensei, how did he know we were mercs?" asked Mara.

"You don't know?" asked sensei giving Mara a curious look. Mara only shook his head and looked down in shame. "Mara, Hidden Leaf ninja's were following us ever since we entered their territory, be mindful of your surroundings"

Mara knew he was going to get punished because of his fault, he should have known about the ninja that were following him even if he couldn't see them. 'Stupid me!'

Sensei raised his fist only to punch Mara right off the cart. Sensei pulled the cart to the side of the side of the busy road. Children were watching as their parents collected them behind them as they watched.

Mara was up on his elbows and knees spiting blood on to the ground. He felt himself being picked up by his kimono. His breath left him as another punch went straight to his stomach. The women and children gasped.

Mara puked up more blood on the ground before he was tossed on to the back of the cart. Sensei whipped the horses to move at a steady pace as the villagers moved quickly out of the way of the cart.

The old man and the young boy stood outside the door to the Hokage's office. Mara tried to clean out all the blood on his only good kimono but unfortunately a few blots were still visible. That and a huge black bruise on his face. 'You didn't have to hit me that hard!' Mara thought as he rubbed his bruise.

Sensei knocked on the door to be followed by a voice calling them to come in. Inside the room was a bookshelf with assorted books that cover from maps to ancient battles. Mara was more worried about the figure sitting in the chair across from him.

The sensei and Mara both bowed politely and then sensei asked his age old question that Mara always heard from his master when he spoke to a customer.

"Greetings sirs, what can the Unao Mercenaries do for you today?" said sensei with his normal business tone that was to make the customer feel better. It almost never worked.

The figure in the chair turned around to face them. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, he was wearing a long coat of some kind. What was unusual about him was that he had what looked like whiskers on his face.

"Good evening mercenaries" said the Hokage. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, may I ask yours?" asked Naruto. Naruto looked at both the man and boy, more the boy. 'Why is this boy a mercenary at his age? He looks as old as me son.'

"You can call me Sen and this is..." sensei said before he was cut off.

"Mara" answered Mara as he stared Naruto down as if he was any other enemy.

Naruto just stared Mara before he outburst in laughter. 'He kind of reminds me when I'm stubborn'

"Welcome to Konoha! Have you seen the shops..." said Naruto before he was cut off as well.

"Just give us our mission so we could be on our way" said Mara, arms crossed.

Mara knew he was getting a good beat after that outburst but he didn't care, what didn't kill him made him stronger.

"Well umm ok, your mission is simple just guard a prisoner that is being punished" Naruto said frankly putting his serious face back on. "He may have friends that want to bail him out; all you need to do is stand guard for one day, that's it."

"Easy, well back by tonight for our pay" said Mara with a smirk. Mara left the room and was headed towards the carriage.

"Confident isn't he?" asked Naruto to the only merc who was left in the room.

"I'm afraid so" replied the mercenary.

"Isn't he a little young to fight just yet?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Yes and no, but trust me when I say get out of his way when he turns on his 'game face'" said the mercenary with a smirk.

"Have you ever thought of training him as a ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't think he could work with anyone but me, but if I were to die, well who knows?" said the merc before clutching his heart as it throbbed in a pain. Sensei let out a painful grunt before puking blood out the Hokage's window.

"Do you need a medic?" asked Naruto still sitting on his chair. He rotated the chair to talk to the mercenary face-to-face.

"How did you know I had a heart problem?" asked sensei with wide eye's. 'Not even Mara knows I have a heart problem'

"It's in your walk; I have a good friend of mine who is an amazing medic-nin." said Naruto. "What are you going to do about the boy? You do know already that this will be your last missions?" said Naruto with a bit of concern over this complete stranger.

Sensei only looked out the window and sighed heavily. 'I've been caught'. "May I borrow a writing utensil and paper please?" asked sensei with eye's that had a mission to be done.

"Here" said Naruto as he handed what was requested for.

After a minute or so sensei rolled the scroll and gave it to the Hokage and said "give this to him after I die" and with that he left the room.

Naruto un-rolled the scroll to look at what he wrote, and with that he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed Fate

Chapter 3

The two mercenaries sat on a hill as a prisoner was tied to the ground while the hot sun was beating done on him. "Common guys unlock me and I'll make it worth your while" the prisoner pleaded.

Mara only chuckled as he continued to eat his bread and enjoying the resting he was getting after his long trip here on that damned carriage. Mara noticed only one thing wrong in this picture, his sensei wasn't being cheerful like usual... It almost bothered Mara, almost.

A twig snapped in the forest as a shuriken flew towards the prisoners rusty shambles. Sensei quickly swung his sword to intercept the shuriken's path as it harmlessly bounced off.

Two figures stepped out of the forest with cloaks surrounding their bodies to hide their identity. They drew their kunai and charge straight at the mercenaries.

"About time!" said Mara as he stretched his muscles. Mara bit into his thumb then smeared his blood from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose then into his mouth. Mara could taste his blood as he placed his palm onto his chest. "Summoning! Lord of Chaos!" Yelled Mara as his chakra emerged out of his body, surrounding him.

His skin turned a black that seemed to actually suck in the light from the sun. He grew 2 foot taller and was holding a shield and sword. After his summoning was complete, he looked like an armoured titan from hell; he had shoulder plates that were at least 3 inches thick with what looked like horns coming out of them. His helmet held two horns that had gold tips but the most interesting thing about his helmet was that the only thing you could see through his eye slit is two red lights the almost glow freakishly.

The ninja stopped in their tracks to look at their new target. The expected an easy kill, an old man and a small teenage boy. But before them was a hell spawn and a experienced mercenary that's seen more action then them combined. Both of them took a couple steps back as the armoured figure with red eyes stared them down while slowly walking towards them.

"_**What's the matter? You aren't scared are you? Ha ha ha" **_said a deep voice inside the armour as it raised the sword at the enemy.

One of the ninja finally broke out of the trance and threw a kunai at the armour and hit it dead on at the head, the kunai was protruding out of the head. The red eyes of terror blinked then faded as the armour went to its knees.

"That was nothing" said the ninja that threw the kunai said. He walked up to the armoured figure and pulled out the kunai from the head. The ninja turned his back to his enemy and grinned to his friend. The friend laughed then stopped suddenly.

The man still had a grin on until he saw his friend's expression. He turned around to see the armoured figure standing behind him, the red eyes staring into his soul.

Mara reached down to the ninja's head and grabbed hold of his skull almost to the point of crushing it. He raised the ninja off his feet into the air; the ninja was trying his best to uncover his face from the giant palm. With sudden force Mara crushed the ninja's head into the ground with enough force to crush his skull.

The deceased ninja companion was already running away until something brought him to his knees. He felt his stomach to feel a cold metallic sharpened tip protruding from his chest. His eye's soon rolled up into his head.

Mara walked over to his latest kill and put his foot on his back as he pulled his blade out. _**"Well that was satisfying" **_said inner Mara.

Mara gave out a scream as his body returned to normal; his sword and shield disappeared leaving behind a puff of black smoke. "dammit! That hurts every time I do it" Mara said angrily as he rubbed his shoulder, changing forms was exhausting and it hurt like hell!

Mara started to move towards the prisoner until his mind was clicking in something, 'where was sensei?'

Mara ran back to where he left the prisoner and sensei. he found his long time master lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes were frantically searching the skies.

"Sensei! Sensei what's wrong?!" asked Mara frantically searching if he was hit by the enemy but he found no wound, Mara's eyes went wide 'so that means...'

"Finish me pupil, quickly" said the sensei coughing up more blood. "Do not make me linger here anymore" demanded sensei as he handed his sword towards Mara. Mara and his sensei only stared at each other. Mara knew what was to be done.

Mara drew the sword from the sheath and held the sword with two hands above the body of his master. With a single thrust he pierced his heart.

Mara looked around only to find himself blurring his vision, he mentally was breaking down as he fell backwards into the arms of a blonde spiky haired man.


	4. Chapter 4: New Ninja!

Chapter 4

Mara awoke to a strange surrounding, 'a bed, but how?' Mara thought as a pink haired woman walked in with a clipboard writing down some information.

"Oh you're awake? My name is Sakura, I'm your doctor" she said as she moved hand out to shake his hand.

"I don't think so" Mara said as he pulled the blanket from his body. He stepped up from his bed and headed for the door, his hand on the door knob. 'Were am I going? Who am I going too?' Mara thought of sensei until he felt something wet comedown from his eyes to streak his cheek. He felt the liquid. 'Am I crying? But I don't cry I...I... can't cry, can I?' his head felt like exploding.

"Why don't you rest?" the medic-nin asked nicely.

"No" Mara said bluntly with no emotion. "Were is my clothing?" Mara said finally realizing that he was only wearing a robe, Mara felt for his medallion to only realize it wasn't their either.

Sakura was a little shocked at this boy's resistance to her. "They're in the office down the hall on the right" sakura said holding the clipboard to her chest.

Mara left the room slamming the door shut; he walked calmly to the office to see an elderly woman at the desk. "Can I help you dear?" she said

"Nope" Mara said as he jumped the desk and started to search for his valuables. "Ah ha there you are!"

"Sir this is for employees only, please leave!" the elderly lady asked trying to act with authority. "What are you doing? Don't change here!" she said trying to block her eyes.

Mara pulled off his robe to reveal himself naked to everyone that was watching the small uproar. Mara only stopped to see everyone looking at him and his certain body parts, some of the younger girls blushed as their parents blocked their eyes. "What? You see one, you seen all of them, jeez" Mara said as he quickly dressed. 'Better be ready to pay me Mr. Uzumaki'

Mara walked up to the Hokages office and walked in instead of knocking only to see his client and another man wearing a vest and a spiky ponytail talking. Mara was being stared at again, 'they stare a lot in this village don't they?'

"What you never seen a teenage boy before?!" Mara said impatiently.

"Shikamaru, can you excuse us please?" Naruto said.

The other man just nodded then walked out of the room.

"Alright time to pay me, I did your job" Mara said with forcefulness. Mara did his usual stare contest with his client.

"I will pay like I agreed" Naruto said handing the boy an envelope. "But I also have a scroll from your sensei that he told me to give to you"

"A scroll? Why did he give you a scroll?" said Mara with a confuse look. It all clicked in at once as he looked in narutos eyes with sudden realization.

"You knew didn't you? But yet you didn't stop him!" Mara screamed with all his soul at Naruto. He basically killed his only family in Mara's eyes. 'I can't believe this! The Bastard knew, but did nothing!'

Mara took a step closer to Naruto, fist clenched. Naruto was getting prepared for a fight, but decided to end this peacefully instead of violence. "How about you read what is inscribed on the scroll before you do anything rash" Naruto said in a calming tone.

Mara would have loved to shove the scroll down naruto's throat instead of reading it but he his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly opened the scroll to find a short handwritten will. 'A will? How long have I gone unnoticed of this condition?'

Mara read out the will to himself and Naruto after reading to himself once.

"Dear Mara

Mara I'm afraid my time is coming. My heart has slowly been giving out a few years after your father gave you to me to look after you ever since I've been dying little by little. I decided with my dying thought that you deserve to be more than a merc, to belong to a family; I signed you up to be a ninja for the leaf village. Mara it's time for you to know what it's like to work with others beside's me. Mara I loved you like a grandson, I wish I could tell you where your parents were but I have never heard of them since. Do your best Mara; don't let some snotty brats beat you up!

Sensei"

Mara chuckled after reading the note out loud to Naruto. 'After all this I still don't know his name!'

Mara pocketed his scroll and stared down Naruto, his red eyes looking into the depths of naruto's very being. Mara's mental fortress went back up in an instant.

Naruto felt a chill go up his back, just staring into his eye's make him want to shut his eyes and hide in fear. 'I know what his sensei means when he told me not to get in his way'. Naruto held his ground and threw keys at Mara only to have them catch in mid air by Mara.

"Those are for your new apartment that is if you want to stay with us" said Naruto.

"Us? What do you mean by us?" Mara asked with an irritated tone. "Actually never mind, I don't want to know, just show me where it is" demanded Mara. He just wanted to be alone for a long time, some time to think to himself.

"Very well!" Naruto said excited at the result of their talking. Naruto yelled out to the man named Shikamaru; he entered only to be stared down by Mara.

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?" Shikamaru asked Mara with his usual lazy monotone.

Mara just stared Shikamaru down.

"Shika, just escort him to his apartment please" Naruto said agitated. 'I can't a moment's peace in this outfit!'

"Yes I got it Hokage, common squirt" said Shikamaru said as he gestured Mara to follow.

Mara only sighed lightly then followed keeping his eyes open and his body ready for anything; these were ninja he was dealing with. Mara knew he could not trust anything they said or taught, he was going to learn their moves then come up with a better defence against them. Mara smirked a huge grin.

Shikamaru looked at his follower to find him grinning; he looked around him to find nothing funny. 'That's odd'

After showing him the inside's of his apartment he waved goodbye only to have the door slammed on his face through mid-wave. 'And he's a little rude, I sure my daughter won't talk to him much, troublesome'

Mara slid with his back on the door. He stared at the empty apartment only to find a package on the table. He opened it to find a huge sum of money, and a little note; from Sensei.

Mara,

This is a little savings I made for you to go out on your own, don't spend all of it at once!

Sensei

This is going to be quite an adventure Mara thought to himself. 'Tomorrow is my first day at the academy? That is going to be loads of fun'

Remember to review please! So I know to write more!


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

Chapter 5

Mara sat in his chair behind his desk with his arms crossed on his chest. All the other students watched him secretly but whenever Mara looked over his shoulder to see everyone else they acted like they never even noticed him. Mara sighed.

A tall woman with long black hair and red eyes walk into the classroom. She stood behind her small desk to visually inspect each student carefully only to find every student to look back at her except one in the front left corner of the class looking out of the window.

"Young man, look at me when I'm teaching a class please" Kurenai said as Mara slowly rotated his head to look his teacher in the eyes. Their eyes meet and the class was quiet.

Kurenai stood their looking into his eyes. She could somehow see herself crumbled on the floor. Beaten, with no help in sight. She shook her head right to left slightly to get rid of the images in her mind, 'is he a Genjutsu user?' she thought to herself.

The class finished and everyone went home except Mara because he was asked to by Kurenai. "Mara, how did you get those eyes?" she asked directly after the students left.

"Well you see, I was born and I guess these come with the rest of my body" Mara said impatiently waiting for him to be excused.

Kurenai twitched at the lack of respect from Mara. 'Fine funny guy, let's see you laugh after a little lesson in Genjutsu'

Kurenai made a few successful hand signs then stared deeply into Mara's eyes. Mara stared right back at Kurenai until his eyes went wide. 'Ha I got him!'

Mara stood there looking into her eyes. 'Did I leave the oven on? OH CRAP!' "I left the oven on!" Mara shouted then ran out of the class room to his apartment.

Kurenai sat there dumbfounded. 'What in the hell just happened?'

Later that night after getting all her paper work she headed to Naruto and Hinata's house to discuss Mara's weird situation.

"Well you see I have this weirdest feeling like I'm stuck in some sort of dungeon, all alone. It's horrible." Kurenai said flatly.

Naruto and Hinata listened to her for the past ten minutes described Mara and what happened that day while teaching classes. "Is he usually by himself in school?" Hinata asked.

"yes, during class he sits in his seat and pays attention to class but the people that have to sit near him sit farther away from him then normally allowed" Kurenai said. "Even during break periods, he leans on a tree looking off into the distance"

"Thank you Kurenai" Naruto said escorting Kurenai out of his houses door. "Make sure you report to me when anything happens" Naruto said out to her, she nodded then continued to walk home.

"What are you going to do about him, Naruto?" Hinata asked her husband.

"About who?" cheeped in a voice as a boy Mara's age walked in. He was sporting blonde hair like his father and the colourless eyes like his mother.

"The young man in your class Maukai" Hinata replied as she smiled to her child.

"Mara? The creepy one?" Maukai said. Just thinking of Mara made his skin crawl a little. He thought of the boy for a second and those creepy eye's he has, their red like Kurenai-sensei but...different.

"Does anyone play with him at all?" asked Naruto.

"No, were all a little scared of him to be truthful" Maukai replied with his head looking at the ground. It's never good thing when a guy has to admit that he was actually scared.

Naruto just sighed. 'Oh this is going to be very interesting'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mara sat on a tree branch outside his apartment that he can easily reachable from his window. He closed his eyes and listen to the water flowing, the last of the shoppers doing last minute pickups before heading home to their love ones.

It was actually peaceful for Mara, until she appeared out of nowhere.

"Howdy" she said as she sat beside him. She had a small grin on her face as she crossed her legs.

Mara sat there looking dumb to see someone actually bother him, or talk to him for that matter.

"Why do you not talk to anyone during class hmmm? Or when we have a break?" she asked in a demanding tone. She was wearing a black long sleeve with a red vest followed by spandex training pants that seem to stick to every inch of her lower body. Mara twitched his eyes trying to not let him be seduced to such a level.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Mara said catching himself almost off guard.

"Well it seemed to me that you needed someone to talk too" she replied, obviously not getting the hint or just not caring. She looked out to see over the horizon of the wall and to see the moon show itself.

Mara looked at her while she was inspecting the distance. The moon must be playing tricks on him thought Mara because he looked at her face as it reflected the moonlight off her skin, he couldn't help but stare at her. He noticed red marks that look like red triangles pointing downwards on her cheeks.

She caught him staring at her she looked away and blushed heavily. Her heart fluttered a little in her chest. 'Was he staring at me?'

Mara stood up, he had to get out of there. "I got to go" Mara said as he was about to jump back into his apartment. She looked back at him and smiled as she dropped from her position to the ground below and walked away.

Mara shut the window behind him. "dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into his kitchen table and broke the table leg. 'I promised myself no to get attached to anyone! I'm a lone wolf!'

Mara cursed some more before giving in to exhausting from the classes previously and fell on his bed, falling asleep in a blink of an eye.

The girl lightly walked on the stone path that lead to her house where her father, Kiba Inuzuka, was probably waiting for her to return. She always thought her father was always two protective off her sometimes.

"Hey Irikia, I saw you talking to the new stranger in town" said a voice from above her. She looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and pupiless eyes look at her from a tree branch.

"Maukai don't scare me like that" Irikia Inuzuka pulsed out at the boy from her class. "What do you want, Maukai?" she said irritated as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms. 'He can be annoying!'

"Nothing just saw you talking to him is all" Maukai said with a slight smirk on his face. 'I won't tell her I saw her blush a deep red of shade or anything'

Irikia just left the conversation annoyed at him. Why does continually mock me?

"Irikia! Your late get into the house!" she heard her father call to her. 'Oh boy now I'm in for it'


	6. Chapter 6: Training!

Chapter 6

Months have passed slowly to Mara as he sat in his chair at the academy watching boringly at whatever Kurenai-sensei had to teach. It wasn't until Kurenai said that the class was going to go out on a field exercise in one of the training grounds that Mara actually was excited to go.

Mara locked the door behind him as he walked to the training grounds whistling a tune that was always stuck in his head. Mara had no idea what the training exercise was but he didn't care, it was time to show everyone who is top dog around here!

Mara noticed he wasn't the only one that went early to the training grounds. Another boy from his class stood with his back against the wall with a green t-shirt on and black hair that has a pony tail that went spiky instead of drooping down.

"Who are you?" Mara said as he walked up to the mystery boy.

"You know it's polite to say your name first?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Funny thing that! I'm not polite!" Mara said with a grin. "So what's your name?"

"Fine jeez, Shikerau Naru, now leave me alone" said Shikerau in an irritated voice.

It wasn't long until everyone showed up that Kurenai announced that it was a survival exercise that tested how long the students could avoid an enemy trying to capture them and a special package they would be giving.

"So we try to escape who sensei" a boy with long black hair asked.

"You are all going to get split into teams of three" Kurenai said. "The teams are Mara, Irikia and Kai..." Kurenai said as she continued through the entire list until every student was accounted for and put into a team.

"So are we gonna kick some butt or what?" Irikia asked her teammates with a serious look in her eyes.

"Irikia you need to calm yourself" the boy with black hair said from earlier said.

"Be quiet Kai! You come from Neji-sensei! You're always acting too serious" Irikia said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop arguing you two, you're giving me a headache" Mara said as he stared at Kai and Irikia. Irikia only smiled and walked closer to Mara.

"Mara you need to relax a little too" she said as she tried to knock down Maras mental walls. She stood a foot away from him causing Mara to blush lightly at being this close to another person, especially a girl.

'One of these days your gonna spill it to me Mara!' Irikia swore to herself. She spotted a necklace Mara was wearing around his neck and moved her hand to reach for it before Maras hands shot up and grabbed her hand in a tight grip.

"Never, ever touch that, do you understand?" Mara said forcefully to her looking into her eyes. He squeezed tighter on her hand to get a answer out of her.

"Mara your hurting my hand let go" Irikia said with sadness.

"Mara let go of her!' Kai yelled at him as he knocked his hand from hers. The two stared each other down until Mara just walked away to the edge of the forest to think to himself.

Irikia just rubbed her hands to force away the small pain in her hands. What made him act so harshly? Is that necklace that valuable to him?

"Irikia I would advise not getting any closer to him, he seems more of a danger then a person you could get to know" said Kai offering his wise words. He was going to do same.

"No" Irikia said in a low voice.

"What do you mean no?" Kai said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Someone has to be that boy's friend, and I think I'm up to the challenge" Irikia said with a grin. "He puts up mighty walls in his emotions but I know he actually wants someone to talk too" Irikia said slamming her fist into her palm.

"I don't understand you" Kai said with confusion.

Irikia replied with a toothy grin that showed her relationship to being an Inuzuka, she flared the little fangs she grew.

"Doesn't your clan have to give a dog to you or something?" Kai asked going back into his serious face.

She put her finger to the bottom of her lip and pondered for a second. "Your right! I'm going to ask my dad as soon as I get back home!" she said all excited. Kai only sighed.

"You may enter the forest know, the enemy force will chase you in 15 seconds!" Kurenai sensei yelled to each separate team.

Each team sped into the forest at full speed.

Mara was leading his team for fifteen seconds through the forest until he found a suitable location. He threw his hands into the air to halt the team. The other two teammates looked at Mara with a look that only got described as "are you crazy?!"

"What are you doing? We have to keep running!" Irikia said as she was bewildered that she even stopped in the first place.

"Have you ever been in a fight for your life?" Mara asked the two teammates with stern looks.

"Are you kidding me? Were never allowed outside of the walls" Kai said with impatience.

"Then listen to me when I say we need to wait for them to come to us, then..." Mara paused. "Attack"

Irikia and Kai eyes went wide. Real combat? Hand to hand?

"Were supposed to evade them though" Irikia said trying to avoid the idea of fighting.

Mara could see on both of their eyes that neither of them have combat experience on them. He decided to take the reins on this team and steer them in the right direction. He need to do something bold to snap them out of their cowardly state. He gulped then took Irikias hand and led her away from Kai for a second.

As soon as Irikia felt her hand touch in a soft grip, not the hard hurtful one from earlier her face went beet red. What is he doing?

Kai saw Irikia's face light up red. 'Oh she has it bad' Kai chuckled.

Mara bent in closer to Irikia to whisper only to find her smell delaying his words from coming out. His eyes went upwards to look into the tree tops as he silently took her incents. He finally snapped out of his trance and slowly whispered into her ear.

"Irikia, I need your help with this" Mara whispered. We cannot out run a jounin ninja ok? We have to stand are ground and fight" pleaded Mara for her support.

Irikia was in her own little world as he leaned in close to her. She was still red after he retreated from hi leaning. She only lightly nodded. 'I'll never forget that aroma' she thought as they both walked back to Kai.

Kai stood there impatiently tapping his foot.

"Kai are you with us or are you on your own?" Mara said with authority. 'He's either going to agree to make me leader or be aggressive' Mara thought.

Kai thought to himself deeply. "Fine let's do this" Kai said finally giving up throwing his hands in the air as a sign of giving up.

Mara smiled. "Who has any detection techniques?" Mara asked the two.

Irikia put her hand into the air proudly grinning with her fangs showing. "I can smell and hear excellent" she said with a smile.

Kai looked the other way when the question was asked because he was the only one from the Hyuuga blood line that hasn't learned to use the Byakgun. Mara saw him and noted his behaviour on that situation.

"Alright, this is what were going to do..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright time is up! Chase them boys and girls" said Kurenai as the Jounin ran past her into the forest.

A single jounin wearing the green vest that seems to be popular with Konoha nin was chasing after a certain trail until a cry from the forest and he stood still.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there to listen to the various screams as jounins captured academy students all over the forest. He continued to chase after the certain trail he was after until he heard a small whimper.

He slowly peeked around a bush to find a girl lying on the ground who was acting like she was hurt. Her brown long hair covered her face so she couldn't be seen.

Sasuke sat there thinking 'would academy students be smart enough to set a trap like this for me?' Sasuke slowly shook his head, 'let's see if they were'.

He slowly stood out with his kunai out and ready as he slowly moved to the girl. The girl stood up and dashed for the bushes. "Ah, I fell for it" he said with a smirk.

A figure attacked from above only to have his wrist grabbed, pulled then slammed to the ground.

Kai lied their defeated and out of air.

Sasuke looked for the other two in the surrounding area to see them casually walk out from the bushes.

Mara and Irikia stood side by side to face Sasuke. Mara put out his hand to stop Irikia. 'ill handle this myself'

Irikia stood there confused at the sudden halt from Mara. She was glad though, she was sure she would have been beaten down in a second.

Mara bite into his thumb and smeared his blood from his forehead to his mouth until he could taste his own blood.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. 'A summoning Jutsu already?!'

"What are you doing Mara?" Irikia said wondering why he bit his thumb.

"Step back Irikia... Summoning! Lord of Chaos!" Mara yelled out as his chakra emerged and engulfed his body only to have his armour grow out of his skin. With his shield and sword in hand he stood staring down his opponent in the eyes.

"**Are you coming to get me hm?"** said the inner Mara as he slowly stepped towards Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight in the Forest

Chapter 7

Mara stepped closer to his opponent staring him done with his deep red eyes. He walked slowly to a point that Sasuke thought he was just being mocked by a academy student.

"For an academy student I'm impressed that you have made it far as it is in your training" Sasuke congratulated the student before raising his kunai to defend himself.

Irikia just stared at the armoured titan that used to be the boy that only kept to himself in all the days she knew him. She fell to her butt and inched away from him until bumping into a tree. She couldn't help but feel mortified. She looked at his armour actually suck the light of day into it, almost like a black hole. 'That can't possibly be Mara, Could it?'

Mara stood within distance to strike him with his sword staring at Sasuke like he was boring through his head.

Sasukes eyes widened. The trees and every little bit of the nature slowly was sucked into Maras armour.

Sasuke stood looking at Mara with disbelief, to summon the armour was almost unbelievable but to also do genjutsu is... impossible?

Sasuke put his hands together to form a sign then shouted "Release!" Everything slowly transformed back into what it once looked like. Sasuke had enough of this.

Sasuke charged without warning to strike his kunai in-between the armour joints to be only rewarded with a screeching sound as metal meet metal. Sasuke tried several other joints in the armour only to have the same reaction in each one.

A deep throated laugh emerged from within the armour. Mara raised his sword, and then swung down only to have it kick up a chunk of dirt. Sasuke was behind him in a blink of an eye. Sasuke made a risky move and jumped onto Maras back to trick him. As soon as he touched the armour his hands went cold, almost numbing them.

Sasuke may have been surprised before but he knew no one was totally invincible. He slammed his fist into Mara's helmet as hard as he could. Mara stumbled and grunted at having a pesky ninja whack him in the head.

Sasuke already knew how to beat him. The stealthy ninja jumped off Mara as the titan went into a rampage to get Sasuke off his back. Sasuke only leaned on a tree until Mara noticed his new position.

Mara had evil intents on what to do to Sasuke as he ran at him with his sword raised. The sword came at Sasuke only to fail to hit its target. Instead it imbedded the sword deep into the tree. Mara tried with all his might to retrieve the sword.

Sasuke saw his opening and attacked. He charged straight in and tackled Mara to a tree. A crack sound resounded out into the forest.

Mara's helmet sagged downwards. Irikia slowly walked over to Sasuke and Mara as she put her hand on Mara's shoulder. She instantly took her hand away at feeling the chill touch. "Mara?"

A scream was yelled out as the armour faded back into Maras body. Mara looked from Irikia to Sasuke until his exhaustion took a hold of him and he collapsed into Irikia's arms. She moved Mara's long snow white hair out of his face.

Sasuke came over to Irikia and poked her on the forehead. "I caught you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurenai sensei stood at the edge of the forest waiting for Sasuke and the last team to leave the forest. She actually didn't give the students a time limit thinking they would all be caught almost right off the bat.

She saw a dark figure coming out of the forest. Sasuke exited the forest line holding Kai and Mara in his arms, Irikia followed after him.

"Sasuke? What did you do to them?" said Kurenai. "I said chase them not beat them up!" protested Kurenai.

"The thing is that YOUR students attacked ME" Sasuke replied.

"What? Explain" kuernai asked.

"They laid a trap and attacked their pursuer" replied Sasuke. "I don't know who thought of the plan but I have to admit it was a good idea"

'Interesting, they actually thought OUT of the box.' Kurenai thought with a smile.

"There is something I have to ask you though..." Sasuke said in a quiet tone. "The boy with white hair and red eye's has a special..." Sasuke said thinking of the word. "Gift, I think he uses his red eyes for some genjutsu and summons some sort of demon armour"

'He got you too with the Genjutsu?' Kurenai thought, she had to report this.

"Take those two to the medics at the hospital" Kurenai ordered.

Sasuke bowed his head and left for the hospital with Kai and Mara. Irikia was dismissed then followed her two teammates to the hospital. After waiting in the visitor section for about thirty minutes she was allowed to enter the room where the two were admitted.

Kai was sitting up with his arms crossed and Mara was still asleep. She walked to sit on Kais bed. "How are you doing there?" she asked politely adding a smile.

Kai only frowned "I'm sore" he said with a bit of a pout. He looked at her to see her looking at Mara with concern. 'What happened when I was knocked out?'. "Hey Irikia what happened when I was knocked out?" Kai asked.

She only looked down to the floor; she didn't want to talk about others behind their back. "Mara turned into a monster" she said so quietly that Kai barley caught on.

"What do you mean Monster?!" Kai almost shouted eyes wide. They heard ruffling as Mara shuffled a little adjusting his blankets.

"Keep it down!" she whispered as she hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Irikia, what do you mean by monster?" Kai repeated in a more secure voice. He was searching Irikia's eyes for answers but was only replied by a saddened face.

"I don't know... his skin grew black armour with terrifying horns out of the shoulders and and..." she paused. "He grew in size and was wielding a sword and shield" she looked around a second time to make sure Mara wasn't awake.

Kai was about to say something but was stopped by Irikia as she tried to speak. He saw a tear fall down her cheeks. He opened his eyes wide at the sight.

"His eyes that dwell from inside the helmet were the worst... were as red as the fires from hell" she said. "I could see myself in his eyes, in a dark dungeon with no help to get out, it was horrible" she said as she collapsed onto Kai crying.

Kai tried his hardest to calm Irikia down; he wrapped his arms in a secure hug. He looked over to see Mara sleeping in his bed, seeing what could possibly come out as terrifying as Irikia said.

Mara slowly opened his eyes to see Irikia crying and Kai staring at him with hatred. Mara sat up and rubbed his eyes, while yawning. Both Irikia and Kai were looking at Mara. Mara only looked back him confused. "Did we win?" Mara asked.

"No, we didn't" Kai replied angrily.

"Jeez what's your problem?" Mara asked.

Kai didn't reply but turned Irikia to face Mara. She shrieked and struggled to get away from the red eyes looking at her anymore. Kai was able to hold her long enough for Mara to see Irikia was crying heavily, 'but from what?'

Kai hugged Irikia to him again so she felt more secure. She could feel the red eyes beating down on her. She had enough ad bolted for the door until Mara stood in front of her blocking her only escape.

He closed his eyes but continued to look at her with closed eyes. She fell to the ground and scurried away until she hit the other end of the wall.

Mara slowly opened his eyes only to see Irikia still cowering. "Fine! I'll do this village a favour and just leave!" Mara said in anger as he slammed his fist through the wall. He walked out to gather his things from the clerk and left.

As soon as Mara made it home he change back into clean clothes and gathered whatever would help him on his travels. He took one last look at his apartment then left. He made his way to the gate only to have the guards block the way.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave" one of the guards said.

Mara just shoved a paper in his face showing he was a mercenary and that he completed his job so he was allowed to leave. The guard went over the paper to make sure it was real. He nodded and then moved aside.

Mara walked out of the gates and into the forest.

**Thank-you to all who has read this far in my first FanFic EVER! Please review your thoughts!**

**I Would like to put out a special thank you to KibaInuzuka (you know who you are! X3)**

**You'll be missed Luna Diablo**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

Chapter 8

Irikia sat at the edge of her bed looking at her floorboards in her room. Her mind continually wondered to think about Mara and what he said.

"_Fine! I'll do the village a favour and just leave!"_

The words echoed in her head, vibrating but never actually losing its power. She started to rub her temples vigorously. She was so distracted that she didn't notice someone entering her room.

She saw a shadow on the floor and looked up.

Arf!

Irikias eyes went wide as she fell over onto her bed.

"Irikia? Squirt?" Kiba called to her. He held a black puppy that was wagging its tail happily. Kiba laid the puppy onto the bed to grab his daughters hand and pull her up to a sitting position again.

The puppy sniffed Irikia everywhere especially the long brown hair she had. The puppy crawled onto Irikia's lap and fell asleep soundly.

"Wow, he likes his new best friend already" Kiba smiled.

Irikia stirred slowly as she wiped her eyes from her collapse. She felt a weight on her lap, as she looked down she saw the black fur ball lying on her lap. "Dad, why is this dog in here?" she asked.

"Well kiddo, you forgot you get your family dog today" Kiba said as he took a seat beside her.

"Does everyone in our family have a dog?" Irikia asked as she slowly petted her new pup.

"Yeah some have more than one, but I only stick with Akamaru" Kiba answered. "That pup is actually Akamaru's son" Kiba said smiling.

"Do you wanna know a cool way how to carry them around?" Kiba asked with a smirk. He picked the puppy of her lap and placed him onto Irikia's head. The puppy didn't squirm or jump off it just sat there with a tail wagging lazily.

"Do you have a name for it?" Kiba asked.

"ummmm..." Irikia pondered as she tried to look at the puppy lying on her head. "kurohyou!"

Kiba looked at the puppy and smiled. "Good name" Kiba said as he rose from his spot. "I may be gone for a little bit, I have a mission to find a missing nin" Kiba stated.

"Ugh" she grunted, she hated it when he had missions. That means she had to be alone for a bit since her mother passed away giving birth to her. She never had a chance to see her mother but she likes to think she was just as pretty as her.

Kiba left the room and went to prepare for his mission.

"Come on kurohyou, let's try to see how Kai is doing" she said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mara walked the empty path with a slow pace. His thoughts were racing in his mind on what he was going to do next.

"_**There's only one thing you can do" **_came a deep voice. Mara vaguely remembered that tone though.

"Who's there?!" Mara yelled as he searched left and right frantically.

"_**Listen boy, you know there's only one thing you can do... you become a mercenary again and kill for money!" **_the voice tempted.

The little nagging at the back of his head finally came out into the light. 'The armour I talking to me?!'

"_**Five points for the young man"**_ said the voice sarcastically.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Mara said to himself. He was glad no one was around to look at him acting like a weirdo talking to himself.

"_**Yes I can and don't worry no one can hear me but you"**_

'What do you want then?' Mara asked as he continued to walk.

"_**I'm here to guide you, stupid"**_

Mara grew angry. 'Watch it! I don't need your attitude buddy!'

"_**Watch your mouth! I'm the reason you're still alive!"**_

'Explain'

"_**How do you suppose you got through all the fights that you did?"**_

Mara sighed; the armour beat him there, which was his only mode of fighting. 'Then what is your name then o mighty one?'

"_**ja-aku na tamashii"**_

'That's kind of snazzy'

"_**That's not the point! We should be stopping at a town soon" Tamashii said. "That means a job or at least something to kill"**_

Mara only smiled. 'Good, I need to blow off a lot of steam'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kai! You're not fully healed yet!" Irikia protested as the young boy tried to get out of his hospital bed. Only to be pushed back down by Irikia.

"Jeez woman!" Kai shouted. "I'm ok to get out of bed!"

Irikia only crossed her arms and stared at her friend menacingly, Kai just crept father under his covers. He only laughed as he saw the puppy dog on her head.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He pointed to the black puppy on her head. She just lifted him off her head and placed him on the bed. Kurohyou just walked around a little before falling asleep at the edge of the bed.

"You sleep way too much Kuro" Irikia noticed.

"His name is Kuro?" kai asked as he stared at the puppy at the edge of his bed.

"No his full name is kurohyou" she replied.

They enjoyed each other's company in silence until Kai noticed a sad look on her face. 'Was it because of Mara's freak-out?'

"Irikia, have you seen Mara today since Mara's outburst yesterday?" Kai asked.

She only shook her head. She noticed he wasn't sitting outside his window on his favourite tree branch or she didn't see him buying groceries or anything.

"Do you think he actually left the village?" Kai asked with a low tone trying to make sure this wasn't a public discussion.

She didn't know what to think. Her mind and emotions were playing hard to get in hide-and-seek game. She hasn't been this confused since well... she can't actually remember.

He let her silence be her answer and decided that he should be silent for a bit too.

Irikias eyes opened wide. 'Oh No!'

Kai looked at her as she turned to him with wide eyes.

"My father said he had a mission to look for a recent missing nin today!" Irikia said loudly.

"You don't think that it's..."

"I don't know, all we can do is just hope Mara didn't do anything stupid" Irikia said. "Mara may not know it but people can actually care for another without being put together by force, and I want to show him that" she said with a new re-found confidence.

Kai was happy that his friend was happy but had a nagging feeling about why she was happy. Kai thought to himself, 'could I ever want to befriend that thing?'

"Well anyways heal up quick and I will see you at school tomorrow!" Irikia said with a smile. She put Kuro back on her head again and headed towards the door. "Oh don't forget, we graduate soon and will be put into teams" she reminded Kai.

Kai nodded his head then lay in his bed to get his final rest in his hospital bed.

"_**Hello everyone! Tamashii here! Remember to review or ill cut your arms off!" **_


	9. Chapter 9: Discovered!

Chapter 9

Mara sat on the edge of a town bench eating an apple happily discovering the long walk to get to this town actually tired him out more then he thought.

He scanned his surroundings only to find this town to be like any other small village that makes money off of travelers that need to re-stock. There is also a rather large hot springs here that sported many guest.

After finishing the apple and throwing the core away he slowly walked towards the hot springs with a big smile on his face. The last time he remembered going to a hot spring was with Sensei...

His pace slowed and his smile disappeared to only show a saddened frown. 'God Dammit! Why did you have to die, Sensei!?'

His mental barriers fell as his mind started to wander about things that were and that could be his future. He thought about Kai and Irikia as them being his very first teammates in a sense. His clenched his fist and his eyes turned a darker shade of red. 'Why did I even bother with them? They all treat me the same as soon as they see my eyes or the armour'

"_**It's because they're scared of what they can't defeat"**_

'Oh go jump in salt water and get rusted'

"_**Well that's a low blow"**_

'Tamashii! Be quiet! Let me relax with my own peace of mind!'

"_**Silly Mara, a hot bath won't wash all of your troubles away, he he he"**_

'What? Why are you laughing?'

"_**Your Sensei was right; you aren't the sharpest kid are you?"**_

Mara stood at the front desk and asked for a room for a few nights. He moved to his given room and then locked the door behind him.

'Now speak! Why were you laughing?' Mara asked Tamashii as he took off his clothing and wrapped himself in a towel.

Tamashii let out a sigh. _**"Do you think that you can just leave without anyone caring or noticing?"**_

Mara entered the men's side of the hot spring and sat into the hot bath. He was the only one in the bathing area thankfully; he liked it when no one else saw his battle scars that covered most of his back and chest.

Mara never understood the whole chicks love the scar ordeal, every time he showed a girl his scars they look saddened more than flirty. 'I wonder if Irikia would like my battle scars?'

Mara only slapped himself on the face as he caught himself thinking about others again. He wanted to lose that annoying feeling that he got when he thought about others and how they are doing.

'So Tamashii what do you think they will send for me?'

"_**Well it may be surprising that I look so young but I'm actually really old, I lost count over 500 years"**_

'That doesn't answer my question, you imbecile'

"_**Now now, calm down. Through all my experience they usually send groups of three"**_

'Three?'

There was no answer. Mara only sighed as he sank deeper under the water. 'This feels so good'

He heard a door open then shut as footsteps came closer to him. A man of brown hair and red stripes that ran down his cheeks looked over at Mara from the water.

"How are you doing?" asked the man.

Mara froze, he didn't speak to others, he didn't reply.

The man made his way over to sit next to Mara and smiled. The man only frowned to see his companion was actually a young boy.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here by yourself?" asked the man with a toothy grin showing his fangs that grew out a bit longer then they should have.

Something was turning and connecting certain things in his head as he stared up to the man. 'Red stripes on cheeks? Fangs? Brown hair?'

The man felt awkward as the boy only studied him, He looked away and tried to relax.

"Are you by any chance an Inuzuka?" Mara suddenly asked with his serious killing face, showing no emotion.

The man looked over to Mara once again with new eyes. He was studying for any weapons or the such in case he was an assassin. "Yes I am, Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba replied. "Who is asking?" he fired back his own question.

Mara only stared deep into Kibas eyes; he reached for a knife he hid underneath his towel. 'If he returns to the village he will tell about me, which would be trouble'

"_**Good, kill him slowly and let his blood flow into the bath!"**_

Mara hesitated as his hand was holding onto the small blades handle. Part of him actually wanted to ask about his daughter but he knew killing Kiba had to be done, or he will be discovered.

Kiba stared at the boy intensely, making sure to track every movement he had. Something didn't feel right about this boy.

In a second Kiba was put on the defence as a blade was going straight at his throat. He jumped out of the pool and went to his attack stance merely dodging the attack by centimetres. The boy threw his blade back into the pool as he climbed out of the pool himself.

Mara had only one choice that he wishes he didn't wish he had to pull. He did his summoning procedures and screamed the small chant that summoned his armour.

Kiba was shocked when at first he was attacked by this boy then to see him enshrouded in this black hell spawned armour. In front of him stood a armoured titan that stood at least 7 feet and wielded a huge sword and shield.

"_**Thank you Mara!" **_Tamashii thanked. _**"Now it's time for me to play!"**_

Tamashii gathered his shield and sword into an attack position. 'Hey Tamashii I want to control this battle!' Mara screamed as he fought for control over his body. For some reason he couldn't win against the armour for control, he was continually pushed back.

"_**Mara just watch the show! You have no idea how much power this armour really contains, you only skim the surface!"**_

Kiba stared at the armoured being only to be distracted from behind by a crowd that grew to watch the dispute.

"_**Perfect setting!"**_

The armoured figure ran at Kiba only to have Kiba jump out of the way. Kiba was at a huge disadvantage, he had no weapons or back up against this thing. Kiba knew by just staring at how thick the armour is that his claws cannot pierce that armour.

Kiba started with widened eyes at his opponent.

The armoured figure was holding a woman in the air by the throat. Her feet couldn't even touch the ground only to have them swing in the air to try to reach the ground.

"Leave them be! They are not in this fight! Just you and me" Kiba yelled at the Mara.

Mara didn't like this; he didn't want this to spread to more than one person. 'Why are you doing this? We only need to kill if it's necessary!' Mara said to Tamashii.

"_**Will win this quicker if Kiba just goes away because we have a hostage" **_Tamashii replied to Mara.

The grip on the woman's throat was getting stronger as she found it harder to breath as less air was passing through. She struggled with all her might to try to release his iron like grip.

"Damn" Kiba cursed under his breath. He kept going at this rate the woman will die and maybe more. Kiba tried to stall until his comrades returned from picking up supplies from in town. The chunnins would be armed and ready to fight and with Kiba, they have a good chance. Kiba only smiled "what do you want?"

"_**You to leave immediately and to bring your teammates with you, now" **_said a deep voice from within the armour.

Kiba heard footsteps behind him as he saw two figures stand behind them at a fighting stance. "Kiba-sensei are you hurt?" one of the members spoke.

"I'm fine but we need to stop him before he kills the woman" Kiba said pointing towards the armoured figure. Kiba could see the two chunnins shiver at seeing the armoured titan.

"_**Too late"**_ said the voice from within the armour. Tamashii drew his sword and thrust it threw the woman until her body touched the top of the sword handle. The woman stared at the blood red eyes that bored a hole in her very soul. Tamashii tossed the body in the water like every day trash, the water soon turned red.

"Damn you!" one of the chunnins cursed as he charge in with his kunai. Kiba tried to pull him back but missed his shirt collar.

"No!" Kiba called to his teammate, the young boy was over his head, he couldn't defeat that thing on his own.

The chunnin ignored the warning and charged towards the enemy.

Tamashii sheathed his blade and quickly made hand signs; Kiba couldn't even distinguish the signs as Tamashii's hands were moving too quickly.

Tamashii finished his technique and then opened his eyes to stare his opponent head on.

"_**Death's Playhouse!"**_ Tamashii screamed out as he stared into the chunnins eyes.

The chunnin came to an immediate halt as he stared into the blood red eyes. His surrounding turned into a dimly lit play ground that had a sand box. "What is this place!" the chunin screamed out into the nothingness.

The chunnin watched as he slowly sank into the sand box until his head was the only thing that was uncovered. A small red ant walked over to his hand and bite the chunnins head. A chunnin gave out a scream at the surprise at how much the small ant actually hurt him. He widened his eyes as he saw thousands crawl towards his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kiba only looked at his companion that was screaming and scratching his head so badly that he was bleeding. 'Was it Genjutsu?'

A deep laugh erupted as he looked at the chunnin that squirmed on the floor. _**"I guess I can put you out of your misery"**_

Tamashii drove his sword into the young chunnins head. A sharp sound of skull being pierced then broken erupted into the air. Everything was deathly quiet.

Kiba looked over at his only companion left. She was shaking badly 'These kids don't have enough field experience to deal with this!'

"Wait! We will retreat as long as you retreat first!" Kiba tried to bargain with the armoured figure.

Before Tamashii replied Mara saw his chance and gained control over his body.

"_**Yes I accept your offer!" **_came a voice from within the armour. The sword and shield dispersed into smoke as Mara started to change back into his normal self.

"God Damn that hurts!" Mara shouted as he stood with only a towel wrapped around his body.

Kiba and his teammate only stared at the boy. Could he really have done all of that?

Mara quickly got dressed while keeping an eye on Kiba and the chunnin and left running down the road that was in the opposite direction of Konoha.

Kiba ran into the hot spring change room only to find the towel the boy used. He picked up the towel after getting dressed and stuffed it into his backpack. He was going to avenge his teammate or see that justice is brought down on the mysterious boy.

He ran at top speed along with the chunnin back to Konoha to report what has happened and why there short one.


	10. Chapter 10: Future

Chapter 10

A tall and slim man wearing a black suit walked down a dim lit hall carrying a briefcase. He kept a steady pace ignoring the security patrols that guard the base. After a brisk ten minute walk he finally made it to a wooden door and knocked.

From inside was a deep voice that beckoned him in. He observed his surroundings as he entered the large office room. On a large wooden desk there was papers scattered on every available desk space so every paper could be studied. Behind the desk was what got the man's attention.

An obese man turned in his chair to look at his new visitor and smiled showing all of his teeth. With a small stocky hand he reached over his desk for the briefcase only to have the briefcase moved farther away from him.

"Ahem" gestured the man in the suit.

"Oh I almost forgot" the short stocky man said with a smile. "You want to be paid, yes?"

The suited man only nodded his head. The office man threw a different briefcase towards the suited man. With quick precision the man opened the briefcase to see cash bills only counted in 100.

The suited man was satisfied and gave the stocky man the briefcase. The short man clapped his hands happily as the briefcase was opened for him. Inside the briefcase were pictures, info, data charts, photo i.d. and a small glass triangle.

The short man instantly got awe strucked by the triangle and pulled it out of the case and settled it on to the desk. He tapped the point of the triangle to activate it.

The triangle opened with the sides slowly to reveal a small ominous light. The short man waited until the light strobes a light directly to the ceiling and saw a picture of an armoured figure holding a woman in his mighty clutch. The focus shifted to a group of three, one of the three was only wearing a towel and seemed to be the leader of the three.

The focus shifted back to the woman as the armoured dark figure stabbed his sword into her deeply.

"Beautiful" the short man said with happiness.

The images kept playing as it showed the events of the chunnin being caught in the armoured man's Genjutsu and started to go insane as he scratched his face. The armoured figure planted his boot on the boy's chest and implanted his sword through the boys head.

"This is..." the tall man started to say in disgust.

"The best thing in the world!" the fat man finished with a wide smile as he continued to watch the images.

The imagery ended with the armoured figure turning back into a boy with red eyes and long white hair running off. The short man picked up a photo id of the young boy who seems to be able control the armoured titan. The red eyes in the photo gave chills to the short stalky man. 'This boy is PERFECT!'

He quickly read the bio info to discover he had prior training as a mercenary. The man couldn't help but laugh to himself out loud.

The tall man had enough and decided to ask to leave.

"Yes now please get out of my sight" the short man said as he bulged into all the info that was recorded about this young mercenary. As soon as the man left with his money he decided it was sound proof to anyone but him.

"This is perfect!" the man repeated himself out loud. "I may not even have to fight this young man! He may just agree if I give him a small wage as a mercenary" he stated. He laughed again.

He went to a bird that was near his window and tied a scroll onto its special leg attachment. The bird flew away at top sped to its intended receiver.

The short man peered outside his window.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat at his desk signing his usually amount of papers. He sighed and walked to the window to peer over the city that was always under his protection day and night. No reports came back from Kiba's team yet about Mara or his where about.

His door opened to have Kiba and one of his teammates walk through the door. Their heads were looking down to the floor as they sloppily stood at attention for the Hokage.

Naruto looked behind them but could not find the third member of the team. 'Was he in the hospital maybe?'

"Kiba where is your third teammate?" the Hokage asked with his arms crossed looking Kiba straight into the eyes.

Kiba only stared back and answered. "He was killed by Mara"

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden news. 'Mara? I thought he may put up a bit of a fight but to kill someone?'

"That's not all" Kiba started. "He also killed a woman he held hostage to try to bargain for his escape"

Naruto couldn't believe it. To kill not only a chunnin but to kill an innocent woman that he was using as a hostage?

"Permission to start another search mission party immediately Hokage" Kiba asked within authority.

"Yes Kiba, gather Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru" Naruto ordered.

Kiba nodded and turned to leave behind his teammate until he was called back in the office room.

"Kiba are you sure he killed them?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yes Naruto" Kiba answered dropping the whole Hokage thing; they were just friends when they were out of view from prying eyes.

"I saw him stab his sword deep into the woman's belly and again to my teammates head" Kiba said with hatred.

"I don't want to believe such a young man could do such a thing" Naruto said as he sat in his chair at the desk.

"Naruto, you knew this boy has killed before!" Kiba protested to him.

"True" Naruto simply said back.

"Naruto, he was ready to kill in an instant, I mean he even hide a knife with him in the hot springs!" Kiba said.

Naruto just stared off into the distance thinking about what Kiba was saying. He knew from experience that bandits and mercenaries always keep a weapon with them at all time no matter the situation.

"Naruto, why did you even let that young boy enter are village none the less our academy?" Kiba asked.

"Because Kiba" Naruto said as he returned his gaze to Kiba. "I believe everyone should have a chance to become something more than a common mercenary"

Naruto knew Kiba was mad over the death f his former teammate but he was also concerned for his daughter since he knew that Irikia was the only one to actually have a real conversation with mara even if their short.

Naruto didn't want to do what he had to do but he had to discuss this with the elders. He promised himself that his chat with the elders would be as brief as possible since Naruto and the old geezers never actually liked each other.

"Kiba assemble the team and wait for orders at the gate in an hour" Naruto ordered.

Kiba nodded then left.

Naruto gathered his wits and headed for the elders office to discuss what was to happen to Mara.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Employer

Chapter 11

Naruto swallowed hard under nervousness knowing he had to deal with the most annoying old people he ever meets in his life. He knocked on the door with firm hands to warn the elders that he was entering.

Naruto opened the door and went to the small couch and sat down in front of two elders sipping on tea.

"Naruto, we read the reports Kiba submitted and all related data related to Mara" the female elder said bluntly and in the open.

Naruto looked the two elders with a stern gaze. 'This IS going to be short'

The elder man coughed then regained his posture. "Naruto this young man has been a danger to us and any future teammate he may get"

"He attacks with a summoning Jutsu, am I right?" the elder man asked.

Naruto nodded his head; he knew that the elders asked that question to make sure Naruto was actually listening.

"In that state of his it seems he has an equal chance of attacking a friendly then an enemy" the elder woman said.

"He is exactly a weapon; it has no sides it just fights who it can" the elder man making an observation.

"That is why we came up with a solution with this young man" the elder man said as he handed Naruto a recent Bingo book.

"An assassin book?" Naruto asked as he flipped through all the pages.

Naruto looked a all the photos and bios of criminals and traitors who abandoned their village, He found nothing out of place or different about it until he reached the last page. On the last page was Mara's picture and data on everything about him like fighting styles and rank in ninja, even his last known co-ordinates were on the data page.

Naruto read the entire page and his eyes went wide as he reached the final box at the bottom of the page.

"Wanted Dead"

"You want him assassinated?" Naruto asked with hatred.

"Yes, he is too much of a risk to our future generation if we keep him here" the elder man said.

"And he is too much of a threat if he joins another village to fight against us" the elder woman finished.

"Like a slaughter house" Naruto said.

"A what?" both the elders said together.

"You want to kill anything that is different then you and is too much of a bother to help him" Naruto said angrily. He felt the nine-tails rise through him but he managed to keep it under control. They were treating Mara just like Naruto when he was young when everyone thought he was just a monster, no one else.

"Kiba has received the book and is already on his way for the mission" the elder woman stated.

"You what!?" Naruto almost shouted. He stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

"You will thank us Naruto" the elder man chirped at him as Naruto left.

Naruto searched high and low for the one man that he knew was home from a mission. Sasuke was sitting by himself in the Uchiha garden.

"Sasuke! I need your help" Naruto called to his friend.

Sasuke stood up and looked over to his friend. "What do you want dope?" Sasuke called back to him.

"No time to explain now" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke towards the front gate.

Sasuke just followed his Hokage with hesitation. "Naruto I just got home from a mission this is my break time"  
"not now it isn't" Naruto replied. Naruto gave stern looks to the front guards as he passed by them.

It wasn't long before they were jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could to catch up to the kill-team designated for Mara.

"So let me get this straight" Sasuke said. "This boy, Mara, the one that I fought in the training exercise ran away?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked back to him and nodded as he jumped from another branch. "Sounds like a certain person I know doesn't it?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke gave Naruto his angry look and looked away. He remembered his younger days; he tried to forget them though.

"Shut up dope" Sasuke replied with his emotionless face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright this is where I last saw him" Kiba said as he sniffed the towel Mara left behind as he fled the battle ground earlier.

Neji and Shikamaru took a look around to find evidence to where there target was suppose to be but only found a large crack in the ground. Neji bent down and felt the edge of the crack.

"That is where he killed my teammate" Kiba said lowly looking away. He was ashamed his team lost a member in combat against one person. He should have had more control over the situation. He smacked his fist into his other palm.

Kiba stood up after getting the scent; he let his companion, Akamaru, have a sniff of the towel and started to walk in the same direction Kiba last saw Mara run off to.

Soon the group was off into the woods chasing after the scent left after the boy. It was getting stronger lately so they must be getting closer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The message bird flew in close circles as he tried to find the intended recipient. A whistle went into the air as the bird focused on a lone figure in a clearing. The bird made its landing directly onto the figures arm, exposing the message carrying holder.

The figure opened the case and read the message. The figure drew his signature on the paper in his own blood to signify he received the orders and are executing them as the message is received. He placed the message back into the holster then signalled the bird to fly away again.

In a cloak the figure quickly ran into the woods to follow his orders. In his mind flashed the picture that was in the orders, a boy with red eye's and white long hair was tattooed in his mind. Luckily for him the last known co-ordinates for him were extremely close.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where am I?" Mara asked himself looking around he saw two enormous statues with a water feel in-between them. The only way he could see across was a small bridge farther down the big valley. Mara slowly made his way to the bridge only to see it decayed and to show some planks off wood broken or missing entirely.

"_**uhhh... it may just be me but I think that is a bad idea kid"**_ Tamashii stated.

'No Tamashii it looks like a wonderful idea!' Mara mentally screamed at Tamashii. It was all Tamashii's fault to begin with that got him stuck in this mess.

He sighed a placed a foot onto the bridge to test its sturdiness. Surprisingly nothing happened at all, not one creaks or snaps. Mara felt more confident to walk on the bridge as his steps were more casual as he got farther along the bridge.

As he looked at his intended goal farther along the bridge a dark figure appeared between Mara and the cliff that would end Maras experience on the bridge.

"Hello sir" the man said still not uncloaking himself to show his true identity. The mystery man bowed politely.

Mara stood ready to activate his Jutsu in a moment's notice. He found it hard to gain balance on the bridge due to the wind.

"What do you want?" Mara asked.

"I've been employed to deliver something to you" the man said. "Do you accept the parcel?"

Mara was taking back from the entire experience. "A package?"

"No, more of an invitation to be employed" the man replied.

"What kind of job are we talking about?" Mara asked as he eased out of his fighting stance. He eased himself into his business face as he saw an opportunity to make a little cash.

"As a mercenary, you are able to yourself in a fight?" the man asked.

"Yes, I can" Mara simply answered.

"Then my employer would like to employ you as a personal bodyguard" the man said.

Mara couldn't believe it, a personal bodyguard is one of the best things a mercenary could ask for. It pays well and you may never have to actually fight anyone. "Where is this employer?" Mara asked.

He currently resides in the rice country" the man answered. "The country you were about to enter before I stopped you"

Mara was completely convinced that this was definitely a good idea. He walked towards the man slowly "I accept the offer"

"Good now please head this way" the man gestured as he walked to the end of the bridge.

Both of the men almost made it to the end of the bridge before the heard a cry from behind them.

"I don't think so!" came a cry as two kunai came screaming towards them. Mara stood there watching the blades whiz by his head harmlessly.

The mystery man was already off the bridge beckoning the man to do the same.

Mara just stood his ground against the attackers. He could barely make out how many there were but he recognized the voice from his battle at the hot springs. The brown haired man has returned with the red stripes on his cheeks has returned.

"Come here now!" the mystery man ordered.

Mara ignored him as he concentrated on three figures reaching the bridge, Kiba slowly walked towards Mara carefully.

Mara just stared down his opponent one more time before walking towards the ending of the bridge.

Two more kunai whizzed by and missed Mara again. Mara turned one more time to face his opponent one more time, smiling. The bridge shifted with force.

Mara widened his eyes in shock. The bridge was collapsing beneath him. He turned to see two kunai deeply lodged into the poles that help keep the bridge erect.

Mara turned to face his opponent in shock. The Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'A clone?!'

The bridge gave way and Mara plummeted to the bottom of the valley.


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking Graduation

Chapter 12

Irikia and Kai sat together in class awaiting the results from her test to pass the academy and move on to become a greater ninja. She noticed that she didn't see Mara at the test or at class yesterday, she was worried that Mara actually left the village to never return. She moved her body when she thought of Mara, always adjusting like if sitting still is not comfortable enough.

Kai looked over to Irikia now and again only to see her constantly fidgeting, he let out a deep sigh and put a hand on Irikias shoulder. Irikia stopped moving and looked over to see Kai make a small smile to her, she only giggled.

"What?" kai asked going back to his serious face.

"You never smile kai, you're like your father too much" Irikia said as she smiled back to him.

They sat there together waiting for the judges to come back patiently. Her mind wondered off to think about Mara once again and wondered if he was ok.

"Irikia he's ok" kai said looking at the blackboard infront of the classroom.

"How did you know I was thinking of Mara?" she asked with a scared look as if a great secret was leaked out to the public.

Kai sighed. "Irikia I've known you as a friend for a bit now, and I can tell when your thinking about something that deeply worries you" kai stated.

Irikia looked at the blackboard with a blank look.

"it's ok if you like him..." kai said before something jumped onto his head and started to bite his head. Kuro sat atop of kai's head and bit him.

"kuro bad dog!" Irikia said as she swatted him on the head. She quickly picked him off of kais head and placed him onto her lap and stroke his fur.

Kai only balled his fist to control his angry. 'I hate that dog!'

The classroom door opened and two figures stepped into the room, Naruto and Kurenai sat in the seats behind the desk. In front of them were headbands that showed that you graduated from the academy.

Before Naruto said who will graduate he had to say an announcement.

"Before I announce the graduates, I have something to say" Naruto with his serious face. The entire room was dead silent.

"Mara has passed away today" Naruto said dropping his look to the ground. He knew he failed a student. He secretly failed himself.

Irikia stared at Naruto. Her eyes wide, with only a blank stare, 'he's dead?'

Naruto looked at Irikia only to see a tear fall down her cheeks. He knew it would be hard on her the most since she is the only one to actually try to know him. Kai sat in his seat shocked at the news; he slowly looked over to Irikia to see her breaking up in tears.

Kai leaned in to hug Irikia in an embrace to try to make her feel more secure. She only closed her eyes and cried. 'How could he have died?'

Kurenai touched kai and signalled him to get her up. After Irikia manage to stand Kurenai guided them outside. There Irikia found her father waiting for her outside; he reached his hand out to take his daughter home.

"No" she refused. Irikia pushed her father's hand away and brushed her tears away. Her father stared at her with understanding the he smirked.

"I understand make the Inuzuka proud" he said then walked over to a bench with the other parents and took a seat.

Irikia brushed past Kurenai and Kai with a determined look in her eyes. She entered the deathly silent room and took her respected seat, crossing her arms looking the Hokage in the eyes.

After the ceremony and all the students received their headband they went outside and showed off their new accomplishment to their parents. Irikia walked confidently to her father and showed off her new accomplishment with a toothy smirk.

The father and daughter left the crowd and went home to celebrate. After what seemed like the biggest dinner in the world Irikia silently went off to her room, undressed into P.J.'s and went under her covers. She closed her eyes and held her breath to hear if anyone was outside the door that was listening on her.

Her mental facade broke and she wept. Tears flowed down her cheek and soaked her pillow, she tried to stop but she had no defence to it or any strength to resist it.

She remembered the times when they talked outside his apartment on his favourite tree and when kai tried to get Mara to talk more in the hospital as a joke.

'Why?!' she screamed in her mind. 'You could have stayed here and graduate to become a ninja like me and Kai!'

She laid there in her bed until she finally stopped crying. She stared at the ceiling as if a miracle was going to happen to bring back someone she cared about. Her door creaked open and her father walked in and sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry for your friend Irikia" Kiba said in a low tone with a hint of sadness seeing her pillow was wet from her tears.

"It's nothing dad, I hardly knew him anyways" Irikia said turning to face the opposite direction.

"But that's what is important" Kiba said looking out her daughters window.

Irikia froze, with her eyes wide open. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I know Mara wasn't the most liked kid at the academy" Kiba said. "But you stood out from the rest and tried to be his friend ignoring what others thought of him"

Irikia let her gaze drop to the floor looking back on the days in the academy trying to get Mara to talk to her but making sure no one else got thought that she liked him. She giggled when she remembered that he tried to get away from her so bad one day that he hide on the roof of the academy.

"Dad?" Irikia said in a serious tone remembering one other little fact told to her.

"Yeah squirt?" Kiba replied.

"Did you kill Mara?" she asked in a cold voice.

Kiba was put on the defensive by the question, but he saw no other choice but to answer truthfully. "Yes Irikia, I helped in killing Mara"

Kiba listened for any reply from his daughter but received none. "Shikamaru, Neji and I were sent as a hunting party to catch Mara for the crimes that he committed"

"Crimes?" Irikia asked in a low voice. "Mara never did any crimes"

"I'm sorry to say this but he committed murder on two accounts and he ran away from the village" Kiba replied listening for a reply from his daughter once again but replied with nothing.

Irikia tried not to believe it but remembered the hulking armour that was ice cold and blacker then night.

"We followed him all the way to the edge of the fire country and the rice field country where the valley of the end is" Kiba said. "We caught him on the bridge just before he made his way across and a battle began"

Irikia didn't want to hear her father's battle anymore but at the same time wanted to hear what happened to Mara. She knew what was about to come up in the story and already began to silently weep.

"While Mara was still on the bridge we manage to destroy the supports and Mara plummeted to the ground" Kiba said. "We saw his body pummelled into the ground itself"

Kiba stood up and silently said good night to her daughter feeling better that she now knows the truth about Mara. He exited the room and went to sleep in his own bed.

For Irikia the long was long from over as new and old memories always resurfaced into her mind and she would get sad and then angry. At the end of her night before exhausting consumed her she vowed not to let this happen to her again, and to protect all her friends.


End file.
